Made Maid
by MobMotherScitah
Summary: 4 women are brought from separate time lines into TF2 and get more than they bargained for. But, these women are the inner workings for the men... They're their maids! Not Kinky! OC-based. Later relationships
1. Prelude

_Got this idea a while back… Thought I'd give it a shot. _

_If **any** of the characters seem strange, don't worry, this is **just** the beginning!_

_**FYI**-There will be uses of other languages throughout the story and to help me, I used Google Translate... I apologize if it is incorrect. If you know how it's supposed to go, please tell me. I could use whatever help you've got._

_**Also!** This is meant to be a relatively short story... In word, these don't even reach three pages, ever. So, don't expect me to expand the chapters. I purposely made them short.  
><em>

_- Scitah_

* * *

><p>Amanda Cahls sighed as she knocked on the door of the hotel pent house. The bell hop had been giving her a hard time, telling her that Pretty Woman was a terrible movie and that she had no shot at whomever currently resided behind the doors.<p>

"Just because the last guy complimented my necklace from my grandmother, saying it was only one of ten and that his wife had always wanted one like it… That he would buy it off of me if I would permit it." she thought wryly. There were no words that expressed how much she hated the Bellhops who thought themselves above the House Keeping Staff. There were only three for each shift, and she only knew four of them.

Each one was an asshole.

"Hello? House Keeping. Anyone in?" Amanda called out through the door. When there was no answer, she shrugged and knocked once more, "House Keeping!" Tilting her head lightly, she hefted out her ring of keys and unlocked the doors, walking in.

Pulling the cart with her, she maneuvered it gracefully down the three steps that were the height of one normal step. Glancing around, she noticed the lights were off and the curtains were drawn. Sighing, she walked towards the drapes and pulled them back, letting light filter into the large room that served as a living room.

It looked as though no one had touched the room, but she did her job regardless, wiping each surface down and then vacuuming the premium carpet. She went on to the kitchen and found the same results, but once more, cleaned it regardless.

Next, Amanda went to the dining room and did the same. The office area with the various books of boring substance to Amanda was the next bit and as she walked in, she noticed a woman sitting behind the desk, smoking. She looked old enough to reach well over 100 and thin enough to be considered a victim of starvation.

"Oh! I didn't know anyone was in here-" Amanda began, faltering at the hard look from the woman.

"Does this hotel not tell it's employees when a room is occupied?" the woman hissed out, smoke billowing from her mouth.

"I knocked at the front door. No one answered, so I assumed-" Amanda tried again.

"Never assume, dear… It makes and ass out of you and… Well, just you." she spat, the woman did… Not literally, though.

"Uh… I can come back later-"

"How much do you get paid to do this?" The sour woman asked.

"About 11 an hour." Amanda answered honestly.

"And what is your name?" the cigarette moved to nearly non-existent lips.

"Amanda… Cahls." stuttered Amanda.

"Well, Miss Cahls, do you know how to cook and help tend to minor wounds?" Wow, was this woman insistent.

"Minor wounds being scrapes, small cuts, bruises and rashes, yes." the maid answered again.

"How would you like the most interesting and experience giving job you will ever have for the rest of your inconsequential life?" offered the haggish woman.

Standing still a moment, Amanda gaped, "I'm sorry?"

"Your life seems dull and boring, a grinding chore with no excitement… How would you like for that to change?" she tapped the ashes into a bowl. "I can offer you so much more than what this crappy hotel offers you with better benefits and far more excitement that you'll surely never forget for as long as you live."

Crappy hotel? This was 4 stars. Only the snobs and inbred dared enter here, unless they were workers… Everything in this place was top of the line and fancy and expensive…

Amanda leaned her head back in suspicion, "How much more would you pay me? What would the hours be? Where would I be supposedly working?"

"You'll start with $500 a day and it will progressively grow by month 6 of your first year. Your hours are not an issue for you will be living on site and tending to the others when they need you to. You will cook, clean, do laundry, mundane tasks and housework mostly…"

Blinking, Amanda thought hard, currently she barely made 90 a day… But all those tasks… Left to her and her alone? "I'll be working alone?"

"No. Three other people will be helping you." one of her thin eyebrows quirked, "The others, one of which who is most profuse in cooking, another in medical, and the last in laundry, they shall all work under you. And for that, you will get a small weekly bonus of $1000 so long as no one complains." Her boney hand reached forwards to shake Amanda's, "Do we have a deal?"

Amanda stared at the hand, "But, where is this place that I'll be working?" her hand moved towards the woman's but hovered.

"In the sixties…" the woman stated with a bark of a laugh while gripping Amanda's hand. Next thing Amanda knows is she's surrounded by darkness.


	2. Here We Are Pt1

Amanda awoke in a small room with nearly nothing on the walls. Her head was in pain and her body was cold on the inside and hot on the outside. She vaguely wonder if this was what a Hotpocket felt like before becoming completely scalding hot?

"Ah! Excellent! You're awake!" came another woman's voice.

Amanda glanced up and compared the woman to herself. Amanda had dark black hair cropped to her shoulders, this woman was a dark blond, hair messily wavy in a half bun. Amanda was just between tan and pale, this woman was tan. Amanda's eyes were a normal blue, this woman had extraordinary green eyes. Amanda was on the chubbier and shorter side while the woman was perfectly formed seeming, and tall like a model.

It was an instant jealousy, but Amanda's head hurt too much to really think about it.

"I'm Carmen Smith. I am the one who tends to the wounds and such…" she explained.

Great! She was intelligent too with a dash of modesty and personable ways. Not to mention she had a very lovely voice! Regardless, there was no need to be rude just yet. "Amanda Cahls…"

"The Head. Yeah, I know." she laughed. What a smart ass.

Amanda wryly chuckled and reached up to clutch her head. Good god, my head hurts and I feel so belittled by this woman! Damn it all.

"Come on, I'll give you some Asprin… And show you around on the way… Then I'll introduce you to the others… We still have a day before the men get here for their war." Oh, that's just… Wow. She knows more about what the hell was going on than I do!

Amanda huffed a bit, but stood. The world danced around her a little, but then rested in one place long enough for her to focus.

"Well, this room is my personal quarters. We couldn't put you in yours because it's locked and only you have the key." she smiled. Perfect teeth. "Come on." her thin hand latched around Amanda's wrist before she dragged her off.

On the way to… Wherever it was they were going, she pointed out the specific rooms for specific people. "Soldier, Heavy, Scout, Pyro, Spy, Engineer, Sniper, Demoman, and Medic. Medic has to be closest to the Medical Center for obvious reasons…" she tittered before pushing open a door that had several languages on it.

Amanda spoke one language and only one. I'd be damned if I even tried to learn another! Amanda thought. "Entres vous!" Carmen practically squeaked. Excellent, she spoke French. Or… Yeah, French… That phrase was in a movie she'd seen one time. Ugh!

Entering the Medical Center, Amanda noticed it wasn't exactly state-of-the-art, but had some futuristic looking things strewn about. Amanda frowned as the thoughts continued to roll through her head.

Amanda watched Carmen walk further into the room and start digging through a cabinet. The blond hummed melodically and Amanda rolled her eyes. When Carmen returned from the cabinet, she handed Amanda a small glass of water and two white pills, "Here we are."

Amanda shrugged and took the two pills, placing them in the back of her mouth and then drinking the water down. "Mm." Man, the water is good.

Carmen chuckled, "Everyone reacts that way when being sent through time."

Amanda choked on the last of the water, "Wh-what?"

Carmen patted her back a few moments, "We are back in the sixties, Amanda." and then the blond proceeded to explain what the old woman had forgotten to tell Amanda before they shook hands!

Amanda groaned, "She must have known I would not have accepted if she told me all of that. Damnit." she crossed her arms and shook her head. "At least this will be an interesting time."

"So, when are you from? I'm from the nineties… 1997 October to be exact! I was failing Medical school when she found me." Carmen smiled.

"So you're not perfect." Amanda blurted without realizing. "2010... May."

"Ooh, the future! How exciting." Carmen tittered, ignoring the previous comment.

"Not really. The only excitement I got was when I got my job and President Obama got elected and placed in office." explained Amanda shrugging listlessly. Those were the only times Amanda's Liberal boyfriend, now ex, had decided to have sex with her.

"President Obama? Sounds exotic." Carmen tilted her head.

"His father was black and his mother white. The first remotely black president… His competition was an old veteran and ditsy imbecile on the Republican side, and Hilary Clinton on the Democratic side."

"Hilary Clinton runs for President!" Carmen shrieked. "Who did you vote for?"

"Well, turns out, as far as I know, that Hilary was getting paid off by certain companies and I did not appreciate that. Plus, she looks rather frightening now-er-in the future… I voted for Obama." admitted Amanda.

"How is he doing?" pressed Carmen, earning a shrug from Amanda.

"Alright, I guess. I stopped paying attention to politics after a few months… It just proved to make me angry because people really ragged on him." Amanda shrugged.

"Wow… I bet it's because he's half black, isn't it?" Carmen asked, smirking.

Amanda burst out laughing, "I guess you could say that!" and Carmen joined in the laughter.

A short while passed of the two laughing before they both sighed. "So, how would you like the rest of the tour?"

"I would love it." responded Amanda


	3. Here We Are Pt2

Amanda and Carmen made good time before ending up in the kitchen where two other women were. "Amanda? This is Janine Fairemoore, the cook, and Shada… She does laundry and speaks very little English. She doesn't speak Spanish, French, Russian nor German, so, really, I can't communicate with her. She doesn't speak Gaelic either… Janine tried."

"Interesting." Amanda hummed, shaking Janine's hand and then Shada's. "Pleasure to meet you both."

"Pleasure is all ours." Janine grinned. "Let me know if there is anything you would like to eat at some point."

"I will." Amanda put on a grin. She seems pleasant enough, Amanda thought. "So, what time frame are you from?"

"1974. You?"

"2010."

"Really? And I thought Carmen was goin' t'be th'youngest of us!" she laughed.

"Guess not." Amanda laughed before catching the concerned look that Shada was giving her. "You alright, Shada?"

The other two English speaking females looked towards the darker toned woman as she responded. "Vi posakuvam zboruvaše moJot Jazik."

"Uh… Maybe we should try to teach her our language? Or at least, more of it." Amanda offered.

The other two nodded in agreement.

"How much does she already know?" Amanda received shrugs, so she approached Shada, "Shada? Could you tell me how much English you speak?"

When Shada seemed more confused, Amanda sighed, "Speak." she then placed her hand in front of her mouth and did the talking motion. Shada mimicked.

"Speak… ZboruvaJte?" Shada questioned.

"Very good." Amanda smiled before repeating the Speak bit. She put her left fingers in the mouth of her right hand and wiggled them out while saying, "Speak. English." then pointed to herself.

Shada frowned and let Amanda repeat the words and gestures. After a moment, she nodded and pointed to herself. "Speak… Makedonski." then back to Amanda, "Speak Eeenglish."

Amanda clapped, "Yes! Very good." she nodded. After a moment of smiles all around, she pointed to herself, "Amanda." then to Carmen, "Carmen." and then Janine, "Janine."

Shada pointed to herself, "Shada." and that earned her a grin from the other women.

Amanda held up one finger, "One." then two fingers, "Two." and so on.

Shada held up her fingers and listed them off like Amanda, "Eden, dva, tri, cetiri, pet, šest, sedum, osum, devet, deset." So the two went back and forth for a moment before Shada equated her numeric system with Amanda's.

"Alright, alright! Learnin time's over! Out with yuh so's I can cook!" Janine grinned, speaking loudly.

Laughter erupted from Amanda and Carmen before the two went and sat down, dragging Shada with them. They continued their lessons well into Dinner before branching off to head off to their own rooms.

Amanda's room was just as plain as Carmen's and grey all around. She shrugged it off and laid herself down on the uncomfortable mattress. It was a confusing, but alright day. Vaguely, she wondered what it would be like to serve a group of men.

Then it hit her. These men were fighters and the staff that would take care of them were all women! If things got out of hand, bad things were bound to happen! The mere idea set Amanda's stomach into flips. She wasn't sure they'd be safe…


	4. Hello And Welcome

Amanda went directly to the Train Station to receive the men that had come from it. She glanced around at the area and noted how much of a desert it was. Sand, rocks, wind, and sun. "Joy."

The train rolled up to stop near her. It was loud and annoying. Already, Amanda missed her time.

Five males stepped out, geared up for battle, Amanda presumed. Perhaps a boy younger than herself, a large bald man who struck her as Russian, a tall older man with black hair and round spectacles, a black man with an eye patch, and some guy in a rubber suit.

Amanda used her fingers and noticed four were missing. "Are you five all that came on the train?" she asked boldly.

They seemed to glance at one another while eyeing the girl before them. It was the older man that came forwards, "Yes. We are all."

A payphone rang behind Amanda and she tilted her head before going over and answering. She loved doing this at home. Thought it was so funny. "Hello."

"Hello, Amanda. The other men will arrive at the Station shortly. They drove." Came the scratchy voice of the woman who hired Amanda.

"Oh." exclaimed Amanda. "That's helpful information. Thanks."

The line went dead and Amanda hung up. She turned back towards the curious looks from the others, "The other four will be here shortly. But in order to find them or have them find us, we should probably head to the bus." she offered a small smile, fake as hell is hot, and lead the way.

The five followed with shrugs and doubtful looks.

"So, who are you, lady?" asked the kid.

"My name is Amanda Cahls. I am the one you will come to should you require any service, such as Laundry, Food, Cleaning, or Assistant Medical Attention. If I am not found, you can find the other three women very easily. Shada does the Laundry and does not speak English… Carmen Smith is the full time Medical Assistant. And Janine Fairemoore is the Cook." Amanda explained easily with a practiced fake pleasant tone.

"So, basically, yeh're th' one in charge?" asked the black man.

"Of the compound's necessary cleaning and care, yes." nodded Amanda.

When they reached the parking lot, a military vehicle pulled up and a man was practically shoved out. The man frowned at the military men inside the car and continued to do so as they drove off. After they were gone, he looked towards the bus, then Amanda as she motioned everyone get onto the bus.

"What does a woman have to do with war?" he asked loudly.

Amanda ignored his question and smiled politely, "Seems you arrived just in time."

He grunted and shoved past, boarding the bus. Amanda made a face at his back but turned at the sound of a few more cars coming this way. She peaked over to find a Winnebago, a pick up, and a rather sleek and suave black car. Each pulled up easily and their drivers walked towards Amanda. A mechanic looking man, an Australian, and some guy in a mask and suit.

It wasn't Amanda's place to judge, but she was regardless. Clearing her throat, "Lucky timing. You can follow the bus in your vehicles if you want. We've got a few spaces at the compound."

The three men nodded and before they could speak, Amanda boarded the bus and sat in the driver's seat.

"You can drive this thing?" The kid asked, suddenly sounding a little concerned for his safety.

"Better than any of you can, I bet." Amanda commented with a chuckle before starting off. "I hope you've secured your Carry-On in the over head bins and under your seats for this flight?" she joked, driving insanely fast. God, she loved driving on long empty stretches of road. The town with the station was dead as shit anyways.

A few curses and prayers went up in the bus from the men, while the three vehicles behind had to keep up with the leaden foot of Amanda. Roughly a three hour drive was shortened to a little over an hour and Amanda told them so.

"Jesus, lady! You're fuckin' crazy!" the kid shouted, hauling ass out of the bus door.

His exclamation made Amanda laugh, "Hey, I'm not the one who signed up to kill people." she shrugged, "Now then. I believe that's enough jokes. Let's get inside. I'm starved." and she lead the way inside.

The shiny black car was the first of the other three to pull up, then the truck, then the Winnebago.

"Great! Grab your things and follow me."


	5. Late Night Chat

Full introductions were made all around as Amanda introduced the women individually, then asked the titles of the men since the rules were specific for the men. It didn't bother Amanda. She didn't exactly care for their names. But, Amanda would admit that four of them did have charms she knew she would fantasize about.

The Spy was such a charmer. The Engineer was sweet. Sniper was interesting to speak with. Scout had this dark look in his eyes when not being young-minded. Turned out, he was a year older than herself.

When the girls had finished cleaning up, they remained in the kitchen and quietly gossiped. Turned out, Carmen found herself giggling about Sniper and Spy. Janine said that she and Demoman would never get along, but who couldn't get along with Sniper? Shada didn't seem to quite understand at first, but then giggled along with the others, nodding at the names.

It wasn't long before Shada, Janine, and Carmen went off to bed. Amanda found a discarded pack of cigarettes and lit one up. Inhaling, Amanda held it in, eyes shut, before sighing her exhale happily. Shifting to have her legs up on the kitchen table while simultaneously snuggling into the cushioned chair, Amanda failed to notice Spy walk into the kitchen.

Chances were, they were the only two awake. Spy cleared his throat, "I see you have found my fags?"

Amanda jumped and coughed a bit, "What'd you call 'em?"

"Fags." he answered, smirking.

A small chuckle came from Amanda, "Sorry. I couldn't help myself and no one else was around."

He gripped the back of the chair to her left, since her legs were up on the right side, "May I join you?"

"Why not?" she shrugged, nudging the pack of cigarettes over to him. Thing was, she could have sworn he used some sort of fancy cigarette holder… But, whatever.

He gracefully sat and took the pack, slipping a cigarette from the pack. He pulled out a lighter and lit his, filling the air with smoke. "I would not have pegged you for a smoker, Ma Chere."

"Normally, I'm not… But every once in a while, when I get stressed, or bored, I feel that I need one." Amanda shrugged, squinting at Spy as she sucked in some sweet, sweet nicotine.

"How old are you, Ma Chere?" he asked, voice smooth like a heated knife through butter.

"Twenty-Two. Why do you keep calling me that? What does it mean?" she asked, sounding rather rude but not meaning to be.

"Ma Chere is basically My Dear." He answered, unbothered.

"Huh." Amanda shrugged then looked away for a moment, "Can I get you anything to drink, then?"

"Non." he waved through the light layer of smoke. "I require nothing."

Amanda made a face at him, "I didn't ask if you required something. I asked if you wanted a drink." She scoffed a bit before standing and pouring herself a small mug of milk from the fridge. "Last chance, Frenchy."

"Merde." he muttered to himself, "Fine. I too shall have milk."

"See? Was that so difficult?" She offered a small honest smile as she poured him a mug as well. She quickly set the mugs on the table before turning to set the milk back into the fridge.

Spy sipped at the cold milk and watched Amanda sit herself back down. "I noticed you tend to carry yourself with importance…"

Amanda quirked a brow. "What do you mean?"

He hummed in quiet thought for a moment before responding, "Take for instance, if any of the men or myself dared to speak down to you, you wouldn't stand for it…"

A small chuckle came from Amanda, "My old job gave me a tougher skin, and to me, I am important."

"These are good things to have in such a place. Would you mind, terribly, if I inquired as to what your previous occupation was?" He inhaled from the butt of his cigarette.

Amanda followed suit with her own cigarette, "I was a Maid for a four star hotel in New York. That old woman found me and offered me a better job, so I took it. That job didn't pay very well and it was hard enough to pay the bills and for groceries."

"Did you not have a lover?"

Amanda snorted, "No. My ex and I broke it off almost a year ago. He had a slice on the side that he preferred to screw rather than me and I did not appreciate being second on someone else's agenda when they insisted on being first on mine."

Spy made a face that was nearly lost in the mask, "How terrible." He flicked ashes into the ashtray on the table, "You have a… peculiar speech pattern compared to other women." He eyed her carefully.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I am from the future?" She offered with a sardonic smirk.

"If the science for this war is Re-Spawning, I suppose I should."

"Well, all of us are from the Future… Though, I really think Shada is from the past or something… Most people from Carmen to my time speak either English or Spanish, and Shada speaks neither."

"Why Spanish?" Spy asked, sipping the milk in front of him.

"Well, Mexican's used to be a minority, along with black people, but both have expanded in number, which is great for them, not that I'm complaining. But, in America, those of lighter skin are becoming a minority…" she shrugged, "I think diversity is an amazing thing, but I despise racism. Sexism doesn't bother me as much as racism does. And it isn't all the whites, who have become these restricted and refrained people, it's these black and Hispanic kids, teens, and young adults with their nonsense about how when any white person says something-anything-against them, it's because of their race! I hate it. If I were a racists son-of-a-bitch I would use derogatory terms when addressing you, but no. I asked politely and you wanted to pull that stupid card because I'm white. If I were a less intelligent woman, I would say that's racism, instead, I'll explain this nicely because apparently you have no interest in being a fellow human-fucking-being." she huffed and sucked on the butt of the cigarette, "Sometimes, I wish I didn't have a conscience and that I was a racist… But I'm not, because I'm better than that. And my conscience keeps me level, honest, and humble."

Spy watched the woman shrug and nodded, admiring her self control. "How admirable."

Another scoff, "It's ignorance that makes me hate people… And not my own ignorance."

Spy reached over and patted her hand, "Ah, Ma Chere, I understand completely."

Amanda shrugged before downing her milk. "I'm gonna head off to bed. When you're done with your cup, just place it in the sink." she stood and set her mug in the sink after putting a little water in it.

"Will do, Ma Chere." he responded.

Smiling lightly, Amanda felt bold and pecked his cheek flirtatiously, "Thanks for the conversation." and she left the kitchen.

Spy stared after her a moment, smirking to himself.


	6. Intruder!

Amanda carted around the cloth bin for the laundry from the previous night from the guys. All of whom were out fighting now.

Explosions and gunfire were distant, but prevalent. Not something any of the women were accustomed to. So, it had been up to Amanda to command that they do their work to get their minds off of it. Going through the rooms of the men with the key ring provided for her, Amanda found that she could easily tune out the noise with tid-bits of music in her mind.

As she made her way back, the tunes continued, melding together and allowing her mind to fully wander. Pushing the cart, Amanda hummed a few of the notes of the various songs before a voice, the voice of the old woman, called throughout the compound; "An Enemy is in the Base!"

What the hell did that mean for Amanda?

Pausing in mid step, Amanda felt a chill run up and down her spine. Glancing around, she frowned. There was nothing around her. Seeing nothing with her eyes did not help the feeling that someone was still watching her.

Amanda frowned deeply and locked Soldier's room before walking off, pushing the cart. There was a strange noise but it was so slight, Amanda figured it was all in her head. She went on her way, bringing the clothing towards Shada's laundry room.

Having to pass through the main room, Amanda forced herself to relax and hum a tune. Janine popped out of the kitchen door and caused Amanda to jump nearly out of her skin. "Oh. I didn't see you there, Amanda."

Amanda shook her head, "I didn't see you either. What are you doing?"

Janine grinned and turned a large pot of corn towards Amanda, "Peeling corn. Care to help me when you're finished?"

Amanda nodded, "Yeah. I'll come back after I drop this of and check on Carmen."

A chuckle came from Janine, "You an' I both know that that pretty woman don't need help from either of us!"

With an eye roll, Amanda shook her head, "Well, dividing like that will get us all killed. Get back to work, you nut."

Janine laughed and nodded, moving past towards the couches. "Yeah. Yeah."

Pushing the cart once more, Amanda moved off to another hallway. She missed as Janine froze what she was doing and glanced back towards Amanda's back. Regardless, she wound her way to the laundry and opened the door to push the cart in.

"Shada!" she smiled kindly, albeit forcefully.

Shada looked over and said something Amanda didn't understand before taking the bin and waving Amanda away.

"Hm!" Amanda shrugged and shut the door. She turned to go back towards the living area when Janine raced up with a frying pan and swung. Amanda shut her eyes for the impact and heard it strike something, but she didn't feel anything. Perhaps she was just in shock?

The sound that came afterwards was strange and caused Amanda to open her eyes. There stood a man, much like Spy but in a different color. In red. He cradled his head and spewed angry French words.

Amanda looked to Janine who reeled back and did an overhead swing but her wrists were caught and the heavy pan was tossed away from her. Standing still like stone, Amanda was unsure of what to do…

The Spy tossed Janine aside and pulled out a gun. Without much thought to what he'd do with it, Amanda rushed forwards and leapt onto the Spy's arm with the gun. Effectively, she had pulled him to the floor and caused him to lose his gun as it slid towards Janine.

"MERDE!" the RED Spy hollered and threw a left at Amanda. It struck and she swore she saw stars. The world moved and flashed white with the next few hits. There was pain and dizziness and they dosie-doed continuously.

The Spy was now over Amanda and flipped out a switch blade. He hoisted it over his head and watched as she focused on him. The instant she recognized what was going on, he plunged the blade downwards.

Amanda watched as his forehead exploded into gory pieces and his face disappeared as it flew outwards. His body rocked and fell backwards from the force. Amanda tore her eyes from the scene and looked upwards towards Janine, wondering if she'd seen all that.

Janine stood, paler than normal, holding the smoking gun in both hands. She'd shot him!

Neither woman could hear the laundry door open nor recognize Shada gasp at the sight. But when she spoke, they looked over to her and both muttered "Get Carmen." It took Shada only a second to understand and she rushed past Janine.

The redhead allowed her arms to shake before she dropped the gun and it clattered to the ground. "My God… I don't think I've ever been so scared in my whole life!"

Amanda sighed out a laugh and fell back to the floor. "Same here." she murmured. The dizziness was vanishing and allowing the pain to come full force. She gasped. As a child, Amanda wasn't gracious and knew pain quite well… But she'd never been nearly beaten to death. No. That was a new feeling.

There was a slew of French words as the correctly colored Spy, the one in blue, jogged up. He moved towards the mess that was Amanda and the opposing Spy. When is eyes slid towards Amanda who looked up at him, he cursed softly and slide his arms under her.

He stood easily and began rushing towards the Medical Center. Carmen and Shada nearly ran into him, but quickly followed as he passed.


	7. I Don't Believe You

Amanda awoke and inhaled sharply. A sudden panic came over her as she looked around the sterile room. Slowly, she was able to recall what had happened. The Spy, the pan, the fight, the gun, the knife… And the other Spy…

Her hand reached up and felt the swelling in her face. She winced.

"Oh, Thank God!" came Carmen's voice. "I thought you might have had a more severe concussion."

Amanda looked over at Carmen, her tanned face surrounded by golden waves. "That's funny…"

"Why?" Carmen asked stepping closer.

"Because I thought I was dead." Amanda let loose a wry laugh before wincing at the pain in her face.

Carmen made a rather unpleasant face and went to reply when the door opened, "Spy!" she declared in a shocked manner. "I was unaware you would visit?"

"I am here to check up on Mademoiselle Cahls." he stated with respect.

"I'm alive." Amanda murmured, glancing slowly over at the Spy whom she chatted with the previous night.

Carmen offered a strange look for Amanda and the Spy. "She took quite the beating." She then cleared her throat, "In fact, I'm not sure her nose will ever heal correctly."

Amanda looked back at Carmen with a frown, "What?" her hands flew up to her nose and she cried out at the searing pain. She shouldn't have touched so hard. "Shit!"

"Are you alright, Ma Chere?" Spy asked, reaching over to pull Amanda's hands away from her face.

"No. Not really."

The Spy sighed lightly with a smirk. "At least you are honest." he glanced up at Carmen, "Perhaps we can have a moment? I must ask some questions of Mademoiselle Cahls." He noted the flash of shock across Carmen's face before she nodded and left, shutting the door quietly.

"What was that for?" Amanda asked him. "I could answer any question with her here."

Spy looked back at Amanda, "I wanted you to be comfortable."

Amanda tried to raise an eyebrow, but it hurt to the point of where she winced. "She and the other girls are the only female companions I have. Around them is as comfortable as I'll get."

Spy offered a mock hurt expression, "Ah, you hurt my feelings."

Amanda offered a small laugh, "Bull! At least one of us is honest."

The two shared a chuckle before they simmered. "I need to ask you about the attack, Ma Chere."

"Well, that's a mood killer." she stated with sarcasm.

"I know. I've already spoken to Mademoiselle Shada and Mademoiselle Fairmoore. They- well, Mademoiselle Fairmoore paints you as a hero." he smiled reassuringly.

"She's lying." that wiped his smile way instantly.

"Oh?"

"I was delivering the laundry to Shada and when I turned around, Janine was running at me with a frying pan! I thought she was going to hit me, but she hit him instead. He cursed and she went to hit him again but he moved really fast and shoved her away. He then pulled out this gun. He was going to shoot Janine and I sort of just ended up on the floor with his arm under me and watching the gun slide away. He got pissed and wailed on me and pulled out a knife… I saw it in his eyes… He was going to kill me. But Janine shot him in the head and-" Amanda paused, fully remembering the Spy's head explode. "It was everywhere…"

"What was?" He pressed, softly.

Amanda offered a dry snort, "His brains." the way she said it sounded so matter-of-fact and obvious. "It was… Terrifying. I'd never seen something like that. I thought I was gonna die… And then his head exploded. Janine and I sat there a while until Shada came out into the hall… I think we both told her to go get Carmen." Amanda glanced down, "Then you came and that's all I can remember."

Spy was silent a moment. "I see."

"So, now you know why Janine's lying. She shot the bastard."

"But you kept him from shooting her. To her, you are her Hero." Spy stated, noticing the hard blush on Amanda's peach face.

"I don't believe you."

"Believe me or don't; But it is true." He offered.

The door opened and Medic walked in with Carmen right behind him. "Fraulein Cahls needs her rest, Spy."

"I'm fine. Sort of." Amanda blurted, "I've had worse." she lied.

"Now who is dishonest?" Spy murmured.

"Bite me. I'm not staying in this damn room!" was Amanda's instantaneous response.

"It is not your decision, I am afraid. I must keep you here to observe you. Ensure that you are well enough to be back on your feet." Medic stated, no room in his voice for any arguments.

"'Ow did you even know I was questioning Mademoiselle Cahls in the first place?" Spy asked with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"Fraulein Smith told me." the honest response came from Medic quickly.

Carmen avoided eye contact with everyone as the three looked towards her.

"Per'aps she would enlighten us as to why?" pressed the Frenchman.

"I'm sure it's just protocol or what ever. It doesn't matter now, anyways." Amanda offered with a sigh. "You now have the full story from my perspective." Now it was her turn to be stared at by three people.

"If you are completely sure?" Spy asked, patting her hand.

"Yup. As the old Crone had said, there WAS someone in the base." she nodded slowly so as not to agitate her head.


	8. Thank You

The chattering noise from the common room was loud to her ears. The silence of the Medical room was deafening all its own but in a different sense. The assault caused her to wince slightly and pause her steps to adjust to the noise. By the time she was able to reach the common room, she was able to stand the noise level.

As her luck would have it, the noise died down and all eyes were on her. She looked around at everyone as they stared; her bruises bright. She went to speak with she was suddenly engulfed in a tight embrace from a red haired Irish woman.

"I thought you were gonna die!" Janine exclaimed, roughly pulling Amanda back to look at her.

"Uh…" Amanda began, "So did I."

"My God! Look at your face!" Janine blurted.

"Yeah- I know." Amanda nodded slowly.

"Your nose looks crooked."

"I know-" Amanda began but was silenced as Janine snapped it back into place, "FUCK!"

The darker haired woman pulled away from the red head and cradled her nose. Janine laughed lightly, "It should be right as rain now!"

"Ung! Couldn't you have warned me or something? Shit!" Amanda wiggled her nose and winced at the soreness.

"Oh, quit complaining!" Janine laughed before pulling Amanda over to a couch and handing her a bottle of strong whisky from Demoman. "Drink some of this; the only thing the Scotsman and I agree on!"

Amanda gave a crucial look to both the liquor and Janine before taking a quick swig. "Yuck!" she coughed. "How do you drink that shit?" her eyes watered and nose tingled. She could already feel the warmth in her face.

Janine and Demoman laughed at Amanda, soon being joined by the others.

By the time everyone settled down, Shada came out of the kitchen and knelt in front of Amanda. She spoke quickly, motioning towards a bowl in her left arm then to Amanda's face. Due to the language barrier, Shada simply began putting the think and heavy gunk on Amanda's bruises. There was a strong scent of mint and eucalyptus with an underlying gag-worthy scent worth covering so strongly.

"Oy, what's she doin'?" Scout asked loudly.

Amanda shrugged, "No idea, but I really don't care." She grimaced as she tightly shut one eye then the other. It did seem to give a tingly sensation to her sore face.

"So, we heard all about the Spy…" Soldier began but trailed off purposefully.

"Okay." Amanda responded, knowing full well that he wanted her to explain. Her eyes flicked to the BLU Spy standing across the room, smoking. He watched her quietly and gave a nod in her direction.

"Well, word is you saved lives." Soldier grunted. That displeased him, her not answering.

Amanda shrugged once more, "I reacted like an idiot. Now, I've been mugged before and I kept my cool and stayed level headed, thinking a few steps ahead of my mugger…" she sighed, "But I just reacted without thinking and if it weren't for Janine, I most likely would have died. The girls and I aren't part of the Respawn… It would have been the end for me."

A silence covered the room until Janine snorted, "Don't lie. You saved my life, girl!"

Amanda looked over, "No, I didn't. You knew he was following me and I ignored the feeling. I thought you were going to hit ME with that pan! And it was you who shot that bastard… All I did was jump on him and then get my ass handed to me. I didn't save anyone and I'd prefer it if you didn't lie about your heroics. I should have paid more attention to my gut when I was gathering the laundry."

Janine frowned but said nothing. She just sat there and stared at Amanda. After a moment, she inhaled. "If you hadn't reacted like you did, I would be the dead one, as would the rest of the girls and yourself… He would have killed us in an attempt to cripple the team." she said clearly, her accent barely there. "You doing what you did allowed me to get his gun and gave me the courage to shoot." she broke the seriousness for a moment with a smile; "If I'd had m'way, I woulda beat'im t'death with m'skillet."

Amanda snorted lightly and shoot her head for a moment, "I guess I just don't see it like you do."

"Guess not. But tha's alright." Janine offered before reaching over Shada to hug Amanda again.

Shada complained in her language earning a laugh from a few people.

Janine retracted and sat back down as Shada recovered one of Amanda's bruises. "Oh, pipe down! I didn't smudge any…" Janine sniffed and looked at her shoulder. "Never mind…" she wiped some off with her fingers and sniffed at the gunk on them, "My GOD! What is this crap! Shit in a bowl with a hint a mint? Jesus, Mary, and Joseph hangin' on a cross!"

The room erupted into laughter as Shada huffed out a sassy sounding response. No matter what culture, pitch and laughter were nearly always the same.

Amanda chuckled and once more, her eyes wandered to the BLU Spy.

He was shaking his head with a simple mirthful smirk. When he looked over at Amanda, their eyes connected and he nodded. His left arm supported his right, right hand balled save for the index and middle which held his "fag". Those two fingers added a little salute to the nod.

Although no one could tell due to Amanda's bruises, she blushed.


	9. Never Been So Scared

He was beating her. Both fists taking turns breaking her face. The pain was excruciating. Hit after hit. Right after left. God, did it hurt!

But the pain was nothing compared to the fear. Fear of dieing. Of no longer existing. The men were lucky in this department. They could be killed and come back seconds later. But she could not.

The women weren't accounted for when it came to instilling the technology to Respawn. The women of the team were supposed to be the oil for the machine, keeping it running… The Respawn was the oil to keep everything smooth as polished marble.

God, the fear… Her heart raced. It thudded in a hollow cage, threatening to break through it's bonds.

A flash of white and she saw the knife. It raised above his head with a second set of hands from the same man. He was shrouded in shadow and had four arms; Two to beat her to death with while the other set gutted her…

A loud bang erupted and she watched in slow motion as a golden bullet flew towards the man. She watched it spin slowly and create waves through the air. Why was it taking so long? Forever spinning. Forever creating waves through thin air.

His fists fell to her face faster and faster with each moment, but the hands holding the blade seemed still. As if waiting for the bullet.

The fear built and built and coupled itself with anxiety.

She didn't want to die. Who did? She'd had so much to live for… Didn't she?

It was so close now, the bullet! It just needed to keep going… Needed to lodge into his skull and make him stop. Oh, God, why wouldn't he stop?

Everything stopped as the tip just barely touched his flesh. It was so quiet. She couldn't breath. No air! NO AIR! Why couldn't she breath?

Slowly, a loud ringing built up. It went from barely there to making her ears bleed. And, when the ringing was at it's peak, the sound of the gun went off again in her ears like a perfect echo and time normalized.

Within seconds, his head exploded, his beating hands disappeared, and the knife plunged into her gut.

"NOOOO!" Amanda screamed, crawling away from her blankets on the bed. She was drenched in sweat and stared in shock and fear at the assaulting object. It took her a minute or so to realize that it was just a dream.

Her heart still raced and she could swear that she felt more bruised than before… Not to mention the slight queasy pain in her stomach. As she came to, her hands cradled her stomach and she looked down.

There was no blood, nor blade anywhere around her person… Her shoulders shook and her eyes darted around the room before she started breathing again… And when she inhaled, it was ragged and the sobs quickly followed.

Her flesh quivered, her mind ran wild, her fingers clutched, and her tears fell too easily from her blue eyes. Slowly, she rocked back and forth. Back and forth, back and forth.

Within two hours, her tears had subsided and her face was dry, but the pain and fear remained.

It felt like the walls were closing in and she needed to leave the room immediately. So, she did. She bolted out into the hall in her nightgown which was a large tee in white and navy blue. She couldn't even feel the cold of the floor on her bare feet.

The walls of the hall began to close in on her as well and it was getting harder to breath. She was sweating, but she felt inwardly cold. She needed out. Needed out! OUT! NOW!

Despite her panic, the floors heaved and the vertigo set in too quickly. She was on the floor and watching the ceiling drop and lift in rapid succession.

She nearly screamed when a set of arms hefted her from the floor and she couldn't recognize the face above her. It seemed surrounded by shadows and it made her think back to her dream.

He'd come back! He was going to finish the job… Kick her while she was down-so to speak… Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

She struggled and looked around wildly until her eyes landed on the suddenly fast approaching door. They were opened and she didn't care how but suddenly the vertigo was gone and she felt warm inwardly and cold flesh-wise. The air seemed easier to breath.

Thank God! Thank good God…

"Ma Chere? Are you alright?" A heavily accented voice of a man echoed in her ears a moment before she set her gaze to his face. It was so much easier to see the blue mask, five o'clock shadow, and light blue eyes under the door light.

Her breath caught a moment as his mask turned red. She pushed away and took two steps away to vomit. The tears sprang to her eyes again and she fell to her side, nearly landing in her ill. She was just so tired and didn't want to feel like this anymore.

She flinched when a set of hands landed on her arm to roll her onto her back. "Ma Chere… Mon Dieu…" Her eyes watched his eyebrows knit together in concern. The sight accompanied the sound of worry in his voice and suddenly, her sobs let loose.

He tried to understand her babbling and gurgles of woe and pain, but he couldn't make out much of it. All the same, he held her in his arms and left her cry. Though, he did know, exactly, what she was on about… And there was something he could do about it.

Oh, yes… He'd do something about it very soon.

Amanda sniffed, interrupting the silence. They were in the kitchen now, her and BLU Spy. She'd just finished telling him her nightmare. In one hand, she clutched tightly to the blanket he'd fetched for her, in the other was a shaking mug of warmed milk and a lit cigarette.

She hadn't stopped shivering since she woke up and it's been roughly five hours since then… Give or take. Also, she felt like shit and it seemed like there was nothing she could do about it.

"Ma Chere-" Spy began but she shook her head.

"I'll never sleep again…" her eyes darted to his, "But you probably should."

"Non. You cannot be alone right now." Spy spoke definitively.

Amanda snorted, "I'll be fine, I swear!"

"That is yet to be proven, Ma Chere… But, I have an idea if you are open to it?"


	10. R&R

Amanda awoke to a very soft peck to her temple. "Mmmng." she moaned tiredly.

"Go back to sleep, Ma Chere." his French tone curled in her ear like a soft and warm cat in her lap.

"I dunwanna." she slurred, still having not opened her eyes. But oh, the bed was so warm and she could already feel herself slipping into slumber again.

His chuckle tickled her ear and another kiss was pressed to her temple, "You are safe here, Ma Chere. Sleep tight."

"Okay." she whispered, allowing herself to feel her hair get tucked behind her ear before she finally fell asleep. Deep and dreamless… Just the way she liked it.

When she next awoke she could feel the last remnants of her tired and deprived state. She was a little confused as to where she was at first, but then she remembered. Spy had offered to have her sleep in his room with him, where he'd be a reach away.

If Amanda were honest with herself, which she tried to be, she would acknowledge how nice it felt to sleep next to a man again. It felt like it had been forever! Simply too long for her tastes.

She stretched where she was and groaned happily with it. His linens smelled of cigarettes and cologne… A scent she wasn't going to oppose to anytime soon. It gave her a little smile.

He was so kind to her and paid special attention to her… He called her "Ma Chere" and seemed to always be there when she needed him most. And he did have some pretty blue eyes! Much lighter than her own… Like the blue of the sky is to the blue of the Ocean… Sort of.

Finally, Amanda sat up and rubbed at her eyes. When it stung to do that, she had to recall that she was still bruised… Though, now that she thought about it, the bruises should have hurt more to her touch.

Standing, Amanda looked around and found a pretty standard mirror on the wall and darted to it. What she saw shocked her.

Those dark bruises she'd had seemed a few shades lighter-despite the forming of tired bags under her eyes. Her nose still seemed pretty crooked from when it'd been broken… But then again, it was in the other direction before Janine popped it into a different place.

Amanda winced at her next thought; Perhaps Janine can take another whack at setting it straight, like it used to be? The memory of the noise and feeling made her toes curl and the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

What if her nose couldn't be fixed?

Now that idea made Amanda feel extremely self conscious… And not the "Oh, she's pretty and I'm never going to look like that no matter how hard I try" self conscious… It was the "Whatever chances I had are gone now" self conscious.

Suddenly, those fluttering ideas about Spy rotted like beautiful fruit out in a bowl too long. With that came the "I look like I was in a fight in the prison court yard!" It was now very hard to continue looking at herself in the mirror and she turned away. Why would any man waste his time on someone with her current face?

She wasn't sure if she was angry or relieved when a knock interrupted these depressing thoughts, but she was brought out of her thoughts and onto the present. Should she answer the door?

"Why the hell not?" she murmured and opened the door.

"GOOD! You're awake!" came the boisterous voice of Janine. "Ooh, whatever Shada put on yer face works like a charm!"

Amanda couldn't help but smile, "Thank you Janine."

"Sure thing!" Her nearly green nearly brown hazel eyes scanned Amanda a moment before a sly smirk covered her freckled and pale face, "Oooh, you naughty girl!" Amanda glanced down at herself and realized just how revealed she was and opened her mouth to respond but all that came out was a long noise of uncertainty. "Quite a catch, Mandy."

"Mandy?" Amanda snapped her head up in confusion.

"Yeah… Do you not like nicknames?" Janine asked.

Amanda glanced about before shrugging, "Never really had one."

"Oh!" Janine then grinned, "Well, y'do now!" She was just so chipper… How the hell'd she do it? "Well, Spy told me to check on you every now'n'ag'n… So… How'r'yuh?"

Amanda shrugged, "Alright I guess… I don't like how my nose looks so crooked… I was thinking maybe you could try and…" Amanda watched the expectant and eager look on Janine's face and nearly died as she spoke the next words; "put it straight?"

There was a pause before Janine nodded, "Sure can… Though, we should prolly wait a day or two…Just to be sure… An there's nuthin wrong with a crooked or broken nose-adds heap loads of character to a face!"

Amanda scoffed, "Yeah, but for men… I'm not so sure it works the other way around, Janine." she paused a moment as the ginger laughed, "Hey, uh… Is there anyone out in the halls on the way to my room? I'd rather not flash too much leg to the people I work with…"

"Oh, nonsense! Y'got th'legs fer't!" Janine waved a hand at Amanda who shook her head.

"You are a nut case, you know that?" the black haired young woman sighed.

"Hey now! You, Shada, and Scout are the youngest and I'm all for all three of you showing off that younger skin to the world." The thick, practically orange eyebrows on Janine's head wiggled like worms.

"Yeah…" Amanda stated slowly, "But no. Are the guys all out to fight?"

Janine sighed and nodded, "Yes."

"Good. Thank you. Excuse me." Amanda stated before shutting the door behind herself and bolting to her room. There was slight panic in her while she ran through the hallways, but she stuck to her objective… Get to room, pronto.


	11. Dobrata Rabota

Shada practiced her numbers with queue cards. They had both the proper numerical amount of dots as well as the number itself written on them in bold colorful ink. She was sitting in the women's bathroom with Amanda who was taking a shower and was saying them out loud for two reasons. One was so Amanda could correct any verbal mistakes, Two was so that Amanda wasn't alone. Rather like leaving a TV or radio on for a pet.

"Uhm… šest, šest, šest…. Sist… Sisk… Sick?" Shada worked out.

"Almost… Six." was Amanda's response from under the shower head.

"Si-ck-ss?" questioned the darker girl.

"Yes. Very good, Shada!" the praise was all Shada needed to smile and feel good about herself. "What is the next one?" the water turned off and the towel on the outside of the shower stall was grabbed at before falling to the floor, "Shit."

Shada laughed quietly to herself and watched as the peach toned arm darted out from the bottom of the curtain and pulled the towel in. "Sedum… Sevum?"

"Very close; Seven- en." Amanda corrected drying off.

"Oh, EN… SevEN."

"Correct." she stepped out in a towel, hair pressed to the back of her neck. "You're doing great." she offered a little smile and thumbs up.

Shada tilted her head at the hand gesture then did it herself. "Gud?"

Amanda offered a chuckle and nodded, "Very good."

After Amanda had brushed out her hair and got dressed, the two went to the kitchen so that Shada could practice a little more and teach Janine how to make that miracle gunk.

"Ne. Koristete go ova." Shada instructed Janine who scratched her head.

"Whot?"

"I believe she said no…" Amanda began and looked to Shada who held out a specific ingredient. "And she wants you to use what she has in her hand."

Janine looked crazily at Amanda, "You speak her languge now?"

"No. But 'Ne' sounds like no, coupled with what she sounded like she was saying… Just seems right, y'know?"

Janine shrugged and took the herbs from Shada's hands and pried it open. "Samo mal iznos." Shada murmured, showing a small gap between her index and thumb. Janine nodded.

"Small pinch, yeh?" and she pinched the herb between her fingers and dropped the pinch into the bowl. "Like tha?"

Shada nodded and smiled.

"Genius, Amanda…" Janine grinned over at Amanda who quirked a brow, "Damn brilliant."

With a shrug, Amanda watched the two continue. Within a few minutes, the gunk was done and being slathered on her face when Carmen walked in.

Carmen looked from one face to the other, "Hi, girls. What are you doing?"

"Putin' th'Miracle Gunk on Amanda's face." Janine grinned. "How'r'yuh?"

"Fair. What do you mean Miracle Gunk?" Carmen asked, moving around the table to see Amanda's face. On one side was the gunk and the other were miraculously faded bruises… "Oh, wow… That's amazing, Shada! What on earth is in this stuff?"

"Lots of eucalyptus and mint." Amanda groaned.

Janine laughed at that and shook her head. When she stood, she offered to show Carmen what all was put in it. By the time the little show and tell was over, Shada had finished. "Ke se napravi."

"Excellent…" Amanda stood and motioned Shada follow her, "Now, we've got work to do. I don't want to get behind on work."

"Žal mi e?" Shada didn't understand.

All Amanda could do was wave for her to follow and she did. The two went to the laundry room and gathered the clean clothing and put it in the large hamper to take to the men's rooms. That was when Shada understood what was going on.

"Gledam sega." the darker girl nodded.

"I figured you would." Amanda nodded back. She understood the tone in her voice rather well and to say it helped when communicating was an understatement.

"Rabota…" Shada began, "We… Rabota."

Amanda looked at Shada curiously. "We what?"

Shada was confused as well. It took her a moment to come up with something. "Janine rabota." she then made a motion of mixing a bowl. "Shada rabota." she motioned as if folding laundry. "Amanda rabota." she then jingled the keys on Amanda's wrist where she wore the key ring.

"Work? Is that what you mean? Rabota means work?" the blue eyed girl asked.

Shada nodded, "Work."

A small laugh came from Amanda who nodded, "Good."

Shada offered her thumbs up, "Good rabota. Good work."


	12. You Wouldn't Know

_Well! So far so good. _

_If I seem to go a little too far, please do not hesitate to give me your opinion. _

_Seriously. I can handle it. ^^_

_- Scitah_

* * *

><p>"Alright, good night!" Janine yawned as she stood from the kitchen table.<p>

Shada stood as well, "Spijam dobra, prijatel."

"Good night you two." nodded Amanda, waving slightly, setting her mug of milk down. She watched as the two women turned to leave but bumped into Spy.

"Oh! I diden see yuh there! Night Spy." laughed the ginger.

"That is quite alright. Dormez bien les dames." he offered, earning giggles and titters from the two. Once the two were gone, Spy looked over at Amanda, "Comment allez-vous, ma chere?"

The French threw Amanda who shook her head, "What? All I got from that was ma chere."

Spy chuckled and sat down to her left, "I simply asked how you are?"

"I'm alright. I usually have someone with me at all times… I almost had a panic attack earlier when Shada and I were putting away clean clothes and picking up dirty ones. But she helped me out of it." a wry laugh came from the milk drinker, "She held me when I collapsed and started singing this weird song… but it worked."

A soft sigh came from Spy, "I am sorry you have to suffer like this, Ma Chere."

"It's not your fault, Spy. Shit happens."

"Ah, c'est la vie, je suppose." Spy shrugged.

"What did all that mean?"

"Such is life, I suppose." he responded before reaching over to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He was rewarded with a blush from the future girl.

At that time, Carmen entered, "Alright, let's walk you to your room…" she had trailed off as she saw the Spy's hand touching Amanda's face. The gunk had been wiped away earlier, after a few hours of ware. "Am I interrupting something?"

Spy sighed huffily. "Oui."

Amanda rolled her eyes at Spy, "Not really." she shrugged at the look from Spy, "I was unaware I needed a chaperone to my room, though…"

It took a moment for Carmen to respond, "Well, we can't have you bothering Spy every night, now can we? And they're just dreams."

"Excusez-moi?" Spy exclaimed. He quieted when Amanda placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, man. It's alright." Amanda turned her blue eyes from Spy's to the green ones of Carmen, "She just doesn't understand the nightmare of being beaten to death nor watching herself get stabbed. She doesn't understand the fear nor the pain. She's never had the walls try to squeeze her to paper while the floor jumps and ceiling drops." a half shrug separated the words, "It's not her fault."

Carmen sigh and bowed her head, "I'm sorry. I was unaware how much you were affected… You don't exactly show much of anything other than your professionalism."

Amanda nodded, "I know." when Carmen looked up to Amanda, she offered a faint smile, "I'll be alright. So go on to bed, Carmen."

The blond nodded and left quietly. But, not before a quick and unsubtle glance towards Spy.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui clohe avec cette fille." Spy murmured, shaking his head.

"I have no idea what the hell you just said, but I think I agree." Amanda offered, sipping her milk. She stopped when Spy gave her a curiously funny glance, "What?"

"Nothing." he responded. He gently took her mug from her and finished her milk. When he found her scoffing at him, he smirked, "What?"

"Nothing…" she snatched the empty mug back, "You frog."

Spy laughed lightly, "I am no frog, Ma Chere."

"Oh, sure… I totally believe you." Amanda offered, staring into her mug sadly. She then glanced upwards in thought. "Should I get more?" she pondered to herself.

"Oui. I could use more." Spy teased.

A small scoff came from the woman before she stood and went to the fridge. "I'm sure you could… A man your age needs calcium." she teased, smirking back at him.

"Oh-ho-ho… You know not with whom you are toying with, Ma Chere drôle!" Oh, he did enjoy a challenge at times.

"Oh, I'm so scared." she mocked, pulling out the milk and pouring another mug full. She put the carton back and proceeded to shut the fridge and sit back down with her mug.

Within moments, her chair was scraped across the floor and she was now closer to Spy, his breath on her ear. Goosebumps traced down her body. "You should be." he whispered.


	13. Romantic But Kinky

_No. _

_This is **not** a Lemon._

_I won't do Lemons because they're against the rules of this site and I really don't feel like bothering with my account right now. _

_I do hope you weren't expecting me to get all graphic on you._

_I **COULD**... But I don't want to. _

_The imagination of the reader is the best tool a writer has._

_Oh! And thank you for the support... _

_All 3-4 of you._

_LOL_

_- Scitah_

* * *

><p>Amanda stretched lengthily, feeling cold air touch the bare parts of her body that poked out from the warmth of the blankets. Her arms and feet darted back under the blankets when they finished stretching. She groaned and rolled over, draping herself across a bare chest.<p>

"Eh bien, bonjour." came the groggy voice of Spy. His arms came around Amanda to hold her to him.

She looked up, "Wha?"

"Good morning." he offered.

"Ah. Mornin'." she grumbled back, resting her head back down.

A light peck was placed on the top of her head while hands traced lightly up and down her arms. "Ma Chere… I must get dressed."

"Bullshit." she rasped out. Her arms tightened around his torso. She'd earned herself a laugh.

Spy pried himself from her and crawled over her to place one then the other foot on the floor. "I wish I could stay in bed with you all day… Feeding you strawberries and wine… But I cannot."

"Strawberries and wine, huh?" Amanda asked, stretching again. She hoisted herself onto her elbows and watched him.

"Oui." He began to dress and once he had his pants buttoned, her moved to his desk to pick up a pack of cigarettes. He popped two in his mouth and lit both. Handing one to Amanda, he sucked in the sweet nicotine.

"Thanks." Amanda said, now on her side, propping her head up on her one arm under her. She exhaled smoke and smiled, "You're really romantic… Makes me wonder if all French men are like you?"

Spy smirked, "Non. I am an original, Ma Chere."

She snorted, "You're just saying that so I won't chase after another Frenchman."

"Per'aps." His response earned him a laugh this time.

When he pulled on his undershirt, he was careful of his cigarette before tucking the shirt into his pants. Next came his button up.

When he finished buttoning his shirt, her noticed Amanda had begun to stand, clutching the sheet to her nude form like his own personal goddess. His breath was nearly gone and he was seriously planning to strip back down and ravish the young woman again. War could wait…

Securing the sheet, Amanda sauntered over to the tall French man. She took both of their cigarettes and placed them into the ashtray on the desk. There, she picked up the Spy's tie and held the ends. Tossing it over the back of his head, it caught onto his neck and she pulled him down for one hell of a kiss.

His hands traveled to her hips and dug through the many folds and wrinkles of the sheet to find skin. When his fingertip barely brushed to kin of her hip, she retracted from the kiss and began to work on the tie. Sometimes, she could be so addictive. So right.

True, he ad originally found a desire for the blond Miss Smith, but as soon as he caught Amanda with his fags, he knew she'd get to him first. True, Carmen Smith had approached him before Amanda and tried so very hard to flirt with him… But she was not unlike many of the women he'd messed around with. She rushed to him and he wanted a little chase first… Some banter and conversation mixed very lightly with some flirting.

He found that in Amanda. Janine was cute all her own with her Irish pride and freckles. But she was too much. Not a subtle woman. There was no digging involved.

Though, he hadn't needed to dig very far with Amanda. She was almost easy.

After she'd passed out last night, he wondered if he'd jumped the gun? But, then he realized, if she hadn't wanted it, she would have made him stop… Would have left.

Here was, doing his tie, standing in his bed sheets, taunting him. He couldn't help himself when he snagged her around the waist as she finished his Tie. He pulled her flush against him and kissed her. He wanted to steal her breath like she did to him. Take her breath and keep it with him so he'd never feel her absence.

After a moment, Amanda leaned back, "I thought you had to get dressed."

"I'll just wear you." he said with a smirk.

"I don't think so, buddy." she laughed, "Now finish getting ready or I'll tie you up."

"Mm…" he purred, nipping at her ear, "Sounds rather fun, Ma Chere… I hope that's a promise?"

Amanda couldn't help the giggle that escaped her, "You are one kinky S.O.B." she shrank away from his mouth as he attempted to devour her neck.

"What is an 'S.O.B.'?" he questioned.

"I'll tell you when you get back. Now go away." she teased, trying to be serious but failing. She shoved him away, earning a step back from the man who clung to her. "Go on! Grab your jacket and shoes."

Spy chuckled at her antics and found his chair and shoes. "Alright. Alright. As you wish, Ma Chere."

"Oh, don't pull a Princess Bride on me." Amanda huffed falsely.

Spy quirked a brow at her, "Pardon moi?"

"It's a pop culture reference to a movie that won't come out or a couple more decades." she waved her hand dismissively. She'd forgotten that she wasn't in 2010 anymore. The thought made her rather sad. She missed her time, suddenly. At first, it didn't cross her mind. It just didn't seem to matter. There was so much else that occupied her time and mind…

She's never watch her favorite shows, although, there weren't many… Never be able to watch her favorite DVD movies… Listen to her iPod. Or even her favorite music! No computers, no internet, nothing.

And, even though she kept out of touch with what was left of her family, even though she had a real distaste for them, she would miss her relatives. She'd miss the science, knowledge, and world events she didn't even care for, simply because it wouldn't be there when she looked.

A light touch caused her to jump and gasp. She felt her vision tunnel for moment before she relaxed. "Are you alright, Ma Chere?"

Amanda nodded. "Yeah. I just miss my time, is all."

He pressed a light kiss to her temple, "Do not worry about that, Ma Chere." H held her a moment, then pressed another kiss to her temple, "I must go. Will you be alright?"

She nodded and watched him go to the door. When he opened it, he looked back and ignored the gawking of Scout. Amanda couldn't ignore the look the Scout passed her way, and flushed darkly. She was greatly relieved when spy hut the door.

Great… Big Mouthed Boston Boy would spread what he saw around like passing on a highly contagious disease.

_**Shit!**_


	14. Sheet Dress

_Thank you, to those of you who have reviewed honestly. I really do appreciate your opinions. _

_And, I prey that those of you who anonymous and don't log in, start doing so. _

_I like to respond to what you say. _

_That is all… _

_Wait, I lied. _

_I've been thinking of where I'm going to take this story and I might have a destination… _

_But it will be a while before it gets there. _

_I promise, you won't get it unless you think like me. _

_- Scitah_

* * *

><p>Amanda couldn't help the slight fear of word getting out about her morning state. Normally, she knew, things like this would not bother her. But, through some unrealistic way, she feared the other team might find out and that… Bastard would hear and come to hurt her.<p>

She couldn't even make it past her own mind to understand herself. And because of that, it intensified the fear. The base seemed more susceptible and violent towards her. It nearly took Amanda an hour to make it back to her room. When she finally did, she slammed the door shut and slid down it.

Covering her eyes to stop looking at the floor ceiling and walls, she waited. She had to. Everything was jumping and dropping. There were shadows everywhere, despite the lights being on. Also, there were these little whispers.

She wasn't quite sure what they were saying, but they were there. They only stopped when she felt, rather than heard, a knock on her door. The vibration on her back made her nearly leap from her own skin!

Maybe if she were quiet, they'd go away? Because, what if it were HIM? What if he already knew and was looking for her?

"Oy! 'Manda! Let's go girly." came Janine's voice. Amanda never thought her brash voice would sound so heavenly, but it did. "I know y'ain't in Spy's room. I checked. Op'n th'door."

Amanda was on her feet and pulling open the door within mere moments and smiled gratefully at the ginger. "Janine." She had to confirm it was her verbally. She wasn't sure why, but she had to… As if hearing the name from her own voice would solidify the fact.

Janine nodded, "Yeh. Y'alright? Y'look a bit peckish…" she reached forwards and gripped Amanda's shoulders tightly, "What happened?"

So, Amanda explained the morning's events, giving almost too much information without meaning to. She just barreled through, leaving no room for Janine to interact to what was being said. When she finished, Janine took a long breath for Amanda, feeling as though she'd suffocated herself.

"Well…" Began the ginger. She wasn't quite sure where to start. "So, you slept with Spy, then?"

Amanda nodded and made a show of throwing her arms out only to rush them back to catch the sheet. Amanda turned pretty red at that. Her intention was not to flash Janine.

"Well…" The cook repeated herself. "First thing is first! Let's get you dressed." and she stepped in to shut the door behind herself. Minutes later, Amanda was dressed and Janine was escorting her to Shada. "Now, you go on about business with Shada… Then you come on back to the kitchen to help me. Alright?" When the Irishwoman took her time to speak, it was so much easier to understand… Her accent was still there, just not garbling the words.

Amanda nodded, "Thank you. It's strange… I've never had trouble like this before and it threw me through a loop or two."

"Oh, I can see that." Janine chuckled and knocked on the Laundry door. "All is well, dear. Just focus on your work and everything will get better."

Another nod came from Amanda as the door opened to Shada's dark face. "Hallo!" she greeted happily.

"Hello." both native English Speakers responded.

The day passed slowly for Amanda. It seemed harder today to see the floors and walls where they actually were. By the time the day was over, Amanda was passed out in her room, cradled around herself. She was so knocked out that she didn't hear the soft knock nor someone pick her lock open.

Subconsciously, she felt someone get into bed with her. Felt them uncurl her and hold her to their chest. Heard them whisper French words.

Subconsciously, she smelled the cigarettes and cologne and relaxed a little. Her restless dreams soothed and her heart calmed. Outwardly, she sighed with content.

This was what she needed… To be held.


	15. Scoot Along Scout

_I'm going to try and add a little more drama._

_I hope it works._

_- Scitah_

* * *

><p>The morning had been simple and calm. It was much better than yesterday. Especially for Amanda. In fact, now that it was so peaceful, Amanda thought back and was suddenly ashamed of herself.<p>

She panicked and freaked out over something so stupid. So what if that big mouth saw her wrapped in a sheet? So what if he told everyone? SO WHAT if that Bastard heard. Let him!

Amanda was living life and he hadn't stopped her from doing so! No ifs, ands, or buts bout it. That was that and he'd never affect her. That's what he'd want and she'd be damned if she let him do that to her!

BRING IT!

But, now it was lunch and the men were back, eating at the scattered circular tables, four to five chairs each. Engineer, Demoman, and Sniper sat together, discussing many things while Janine set their food down. They asked she join them and she did.

Soldier, Medic, and Heavy were discussing procedure and about touching weapons that didn't belong to them. Carmen gladly and eagerly sat with them having already served them.

Pyro and Shada had already fetched their food and were having fun trying to figure one another out. No one could understand either, so why the hell not?

Scout was bothering Spy as Amanda set the three plates down. She'd already set her mug of milk down, as well as a glass of wine for Spy and some fizzy drink for Scout.

"So… It is true?" Scout demanded, grinning. "C'mon, man, I gotta know!"

"Know what?" Amanda asked, eyeing the two.

As Scout was about to respond, Spy slapped a gloved hand over the boys large mouth, "Nothing, Ma Chere. Excuse us a moment?"

With a nod, Amanda watched Spy haul Scout out of the large room. When they returned not 3 minutes later, Scout looked disappointed and miffed while Spy glared at the boy. She watched them sit, Scout huffily, stabbing his food with a fork, while Spy sat leisurely, like a cat, and ate politely.

"How was your morning killing things?" Amanda cleared her throat. The silence was strange. Very.

"Very good." Spy answered, "I killed the BLU Sniper and Engineer many times. Very predictable."

Amanda turned her attention towards Scout who still toyed with his food. "How 'bout you, Scout?" At his name, he looked up and Amanda couldn't help but shiver lightly at the dangerous look in his eyes.

"Huh?"

"How was your morning?" she asked again.

Scout shrugged, "Eh."

"Well, that was very committal. I now believe you did jack shit." Amanda teased with a rather serious look on her face. This earned her a rather nasty look from the Scout.

"You wanna know what I did today, lady?" he asked heatedly. "I ran around killing people. Beatin' their heads in with my bat and shootin'em! That what you wanted to hear?"

With a rather aloof shrug, Amanda sipped her milk, "Sure, why not?" she set her mug down, "I mean, Jesus, I was only askin'." she took a bite of her food and chewed, "God forbid someone ask you a question your big mouth don't want to answer!"

"What you say t'me?" the Bostonian growled.

"What? Your ears too small to hear, now?" she sat back in her chair, frowning blandly at Scout. "Or is your brain too small to work it out?" She didn't know why she was antagonizing him… Teasing him like a bitch. But watching him lose his control, which there was little of, was amusing and fun for Amanda. She just couldn't stop herself.

"You stupid bitch." Scout shouted, earning attention. "You think just cuz y'are fuckin' yer French Bulldog here means you're protected?"

Amanda scoffed, "Not really."

"Well, whatever to you, you weak ass bitch! I could kill you with my eyes closed! Any day! Any time!"

"Oh, look, I am so terrified." she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, egging him on still.

"I'll let you in on a little secret; the man that beat you up looks and acts exactly like him!" he pointed to Spy who glared at the boy. "And that French bastard can turn into anyone he wants to and sneak in here to kill you at any time."

There was a nagging bit of fear, but Amanda drank it down with the last of her milk, making everyone wait for her response. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, Scout?" he grimaced at her, "Does it make you feel all big and strong shouting at a woman when all she had asked was how your morning went? Are your issues that terrible that you're some young loose cannon? Do you feel like a big boy now?"

Scout went to reply when Spy cleared his throat and gave the younger male a meaningful look. "Forget you, lady. I ain't gotta talk to a slut like you." he turned to leave when a mug smashed against the back of his head. For a moment, he saw white and felt himself stumble to the floor.

If there was one violent thing Amanda was good at, it was throwing objects! "You have my permission to call me a bitch… But don't you EVER call me a slut again. Remember who has the keys to your room at night, idiot." she growled.

Scout rubbed the back of his head as he returned to his feet. He looked over at Amanda in shock, "Did you just throw your cup at me?"

She shook her head at him, "My God, you're such a genius, Scout."


	16. Misplaced Revenge

**_So, I got a very interesting review today and it pleased me that someone cared enough to give me a harder review. Don't get me wrong, I love all the reviews from the "OMG! Keep writing!" to the "You suck, GTFO!" But it was nice to hear something a little more constructive. You have to realize that your reviews, for me are like chapters of a story. Sometimes, I need to read something deeper._**

**_Anyways! This reviewer expressed some interesting things, like, how they don' appreciate my making Amanda talk about political nonsense. I did that to help everyone recall 2010 in a small way, and to help the reader see just a touch more about Amanda. I hoped it would help, when she ranted about racism, for people to question why and what had happened to her. I do apologize if it seemed like I was force feeding you guys political nonsense. That was not my intention and I'll try to minimize crap like that. Note the "try". If I feel it is necessary for Amanda, or any of the other characters, I will go through with it, but perhaps in a different manner._**

**_NEXT! Said reviewer expressed a deeper interest in my side OC's(i.e. Shada, Janine, and Carmen)! Do not worry, they will steadily become more and more involved, making them more understandable. More relatable other than background pictures with an informative plaque behind them. Just be patient with me, I'll get there._**

**_*sigh* I hope I touched on a few points you guys were curious about. If not, lemme know what you think I missed and I'll address it as soon as possible. If you skipped this, that's alright, I do not blame you. I generally skip the crap at the beginning of the story. Hahaha. So, please, read on._**

_- Scitah_

* * *

><p>"What was the matter with you, today?" Spy asked Amanda as they stood in her room. The day was well over and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves out in the large common room. "You are practically attacking that boy like a vicious dog!"<p>

Amanda looked away from him. "I don't know."

"That is not a good enough answer, Amanda." growled the Spy.

"Well, I don't know what you want me to say! I was trying to be nice to that brat and he reacts as if I'm threatening to castrate him! How is that my fault?" Amanda asked.

"There was no reason for you to throw your cup at him." Spy wagged a finger at her, which she swatted away from her face. This was the real problem with young lovers… So immature at times.

"He called me a slut!" she exclaimed.

"Well, is it true?" Spy asked calmly.

"What?" That threw her through a loop.

"Are you a slut?" he reiterated.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she exclaimed, turning away to pace a few feet from Spy.

"Just answer the question, Amanda." he felt like her father would… This was ridiculous!

"No! How the hell could I be a slut when you're the only man I've slept with here?" she growled, placing her hands on her hips and leaning towards him in an affronted manner.

"Then it isn't true and you have nothing to worry about." he stated, finding a chair and sitting. "There was no reason to react so violently if it was either or."

"I…" all she could think was; "What?"

He rubbed at his eyes; this was not a difficult concept. It was something he understood as a young boy. "If what someone says is true, it's true. If it is not true, then it isn't. Either way, fact is fact and is strong enough to stand without violence to back it up."

Amanda was silent a long moment. She turned it over in her head and the shock of logic from it made her more defensive than before. "So, you'd do nothing if he called me a slut? That what you're saying?"

Now, Spy was proud of his lack of shock, but this really blew him away. She couldn't just grow up and accept the facts? "What?"

"So, you wouldn't defend the woman you sleep with against such rumors?" she crossed her arms and glared at Spy. "Is that what kind of man you are?"

He frowned deeply, "Of course not!"

"So then, which is it? Are you some passive pansy or a man worthy of having a woman?" she growled, tapping her fingers against her arm.

As Spy stared up at her, he knew that he wouldn't win this one in her eyes no matter what. She wouldn't see reason and she wouldn't back down with grace… In fact, he saw a lot of Scout in he at that moment.

That was when he stood and looked evenly at Amanda, who waited. When she was about to speak again, he turned and went to the door. He felt something hit the back of his head and glanced down at one of her shoes.

"You can't walk away from this, Spy! We're not done here!"

He glanced back and sighed, "I believe that is not true. We are done here."

Amanda froze, "W-What?" and the response he gave was opening the door and walking out, shutting it behind himself.

She stood there a long while before growing livid. She tossed a few things around; Granted, there wasn't much to throw. After that, she stormed to the showers and took a quick one before changing into fresh clothing. It was an outfit no different from her red pants and off the shoulder white top.

After that, she snagged the bus keys and snuck out the window after locking her door. Like a bat out of hell, she traveled to the closest town and found herself a small bar where she washed away all of this nonsense.

What few people were in the bar seemed to fixate on her. She guessed it was because they didn't know who the hell she was. But, she didn't care. Nothing seemed to matter…

"Well, hello there. Aren't you a little young to be traveling alone?" asked a young man in a green button up with the sleeves rolled up. He was blond with brown eyes and rather handsome… But then again, it could be the alcohol making him attractive?

"The man I would have traveled with was a piece of shit." she hummed. "He wouldn't defend me when some snot nosed brat called me a slut and told me off for defending myself. So, I kicked him to the curb." she told half truths and lies.

The guy seemed appalled. "Why'd the kid call you a slut?"

"Because I wouldn't sleep with him in a million years." she drank down the last of her beer, "He's from Boston, where nothing makes sense."

The man laughed and waved down the bartender, "Hey Bill, how about another round for me and the lady?" the bartender nodded and walked down the bar to grab two new glasses and ill them with frothing liquid gold. "I'm Harold." he stuck out his hand to Amanda.

She looked at it, then at him before slapping her hand into his, "Amanda."


	17. What A Nice Guy

_A little break from the drama-drama-drama. ^^_

_- Scitah_

_OH! And, I sent a request to a Beta-Reader. I am hoping they will read through this and agree to helping me._

_Keep your fingers crossed. _

_Until then, bear with me for a little while longer._

* * *

><p>There was a pounding pain in Amanda's head as she awoke to the smell of bacon. She didn't recall being that close to the kitchen in the Base… And her room nor Spy's smelled so clean… So fresh…<p>

Her eyes peeled open, watering at the light in the room. She winced before slowly sitting up. She was focused on the clean white sheets below her and her naked form. Looking over to where Spy should have been in the small bed, she noticed that the bed had grown in size!

"What the hell?" she grumbled. That was not her bed. "Where am I?" she glanced around and noted the well lived in and tidy room. Garishly colorful copper and gold flower print wallpaper, rust colored shag rug, matching blond wood furniture… The rolled up comforter at the foot of the bed a gross mossy green and piss yellow chaotic pattern…

God! How 70's was this room?

Oh, duh! She was back in the very late 60's. It was so hard for her to tell back at the Base. Speaking of… She still couldn't remember where the hell she was!

Standing, she wobbled a moment and began searching for her clothes. She found them folded on an obnoxiously orange and cream chair. As quickly as she could, she changed, only falling over twice, having caught herself the other times.

Her head still hurt like hell, but there was nothing she could do about that right now. Once dressed, she sat for a moment in the hideous chair. Her hand cradled and rubbed at her head while the other limply curled around her stomach.

She barely heard the door to the room open, and did not see that man walk in. He smiled towards her and cleared his throat, "Good morning Amanda."

She looked up slowly and blinked at the guy. That brought back memories; his face and name in particular. "Morning Harold."

His smile turned into a grin, "Ah, so you remember my name?"

"I wasn't that drunk when you walked up to me." she snorted. This earned her a chuckle from the blond man who was, in truth, pretty average looking.

"Well. I made breakfast. Would you like some? It'll be sure to get your head out of that vice." he offered, smiling pleasantly.

He must be one happy guy! Amanda shrugged, "I'll believe you." she stood and let him lead her to the kitchen. He lived in a small ranch style house that was very, very 70's. "Interesting house you got here."

He chuckled, "A little ahead of everyone in this dusty town, but I'm from California originally. So this isn't so out of the ordinary." he held out a chair for her and when she sat, he pushed her in.

"You know, I never pegged a man to be so…" what could she use? "Stylish?"

He nodded, "A lot of the other men in town call me queer. They're hands-on types and I prefer something where I don't have to sweat." he shrugged. "But that's alright, man. Let 'em talk."

Amanda squinted at him, "Were you hired by my ex?" When he laughed at that, she knew he couldn't possibly be. It was far too soon for such an idea. She watched as he began serving from the pan a rather greasy breakfast with lots of carbohydrates.

It made Amanda a touch nauseous, smelling it, but she ate it, knowing how helpful it would be. There was light conversation between the two and before long, it was noon and Harold was making them lunch. Amanda helped out for the fun of it and the two seemed to work very well together.

By the time they finished, Harold asked if she'd like to get a ride back to her bus. She nodded, "Yeah… That'll be helpful."

He picked up his keys and lead the way outside to his van where he held open the door for her and shut it once she was inside the car. He rushed around the front and got in, starting the car. He pulled out of his driveway and headed back to the bar, where a couple of burly man were already standing outside, talking with the owner who was opening his doors.

The 5 or 6 men turned and stared at Harold as he rushed out of his car to open Amanda's door and lead her back to her bus. They watched as he asked if she'd come back this way again sometime soon, and nearly had a heart attack when she nodded and kissed him lightly.

The odd dark haired woman drove like a mad-woman down South on the main road while Harold placed a hand on his chest and began to wander back to his car. The men shared looks before calling the strange Harold over.

"Hello gentlemen." he greeted.

"What was a queer like you doing with a woman?" one of the men asked, earning chuckles.

"I took that lady home last night." Harold said, grinning. The men howled at what they assumed the two had done.

"Good for you!" One man exclaimed.

"And here I thought you'd be a straight up queer!" another laughed.

"No. You see, she complimented my style and home." Harold explained, not exactly understanding that she hadn't meant to sound complimenting… Nor insulting, either.

"Where she from?" the bartender asked.

"Dunno… Yet. She said shell come back this way, that she works a few hours drive South of here." Harold was getting excited. None of the women in this town had a mind of their own, not even the younger ones… He was grateful to have met Amanda.

He was slapped on the back and brought into the bar with promises of drinks from the other men. It was nice to at least be accepted by his neighbors.


	18. Bitch!

_Sorry for my absenteeism! _

_This chapter will be showing how wrong Amanda can be, and that by being so, she lashes out._

_This is how she is supposed to be._

_- Scitah_

* * *

><p>Amanda found herself sitting on the bus, parked, wondering if she should go into the base. After a long while, it began to get too hot for her and she pulled the keys from the ignition. Stepping out, she went to the front entrance and opened the doors. The cool air hit her and she felt fantastic.<p>

Once inside, she noticed a few people staring at her. She shrugged their stares off and began towards her room. "Where were you?" Spy asked.

Glancing over, Amanda gave him this, "And what made you think you could speak to me?" look. She spun the keyring around her finger, "None of your business. And, I hardly think you'd care."

"Ouch!" called out Janine. Spy gave a glance to everyone and approached Amanda quickly.

"Can we discuss this elsewhere?" his voice begged. He just wanted to handle this discreetly.

Amanda pretended to think a moment before taking a step forwards and shoving him, "No." she placed the key ring on her wrist. "We can discuss this here and now. So long as you actually wish to be a fucking man and stay here to talk with me instead of leaving like a bitch!" she hissed.

There went her happy mood.

Spy shook his head, "You are becoming ridiculous, Amanda."

"Not everything is rainbows and sunshine, sweetheart." she reprimanded.

A heavy sigh came from the Frenchman, "What is wrong with you?"

There was a moment of silence from Amanda who actually thought. "My life was boring, dull, and unbearable before I was sent here. It was static. I grew a tough skin because of the assholes I'd worked with and a reputation. I cut off ties with what was left of my family, as if they cared, and I lived alone, barely scraping by. I get here and I find people I can actually befriend. One of them turns out to have a deeper interest. Then I nearly die. I got my face punched in and earned a form of Traumatic Stress Disorder. I can't walk through the halls alone… I have troubled sleep in my own room. Everyday, I wonder if that fucker will be back to finish me off, because, in case you idiots aren't aware, only the fighters get to Respawn… We get to hear about you guys dieing and living once more… That just means you'll become careless with your life and forget that not everyone has that luxury. Top it off with you wouldn't defend my honor against some Bostonian Big Mouthed Brat and freak out at me for doing what you should have been doing!" she inhaled and Spy furrowed his brow.

"I…" He began but she held up a hand.

"I'm not finished. I've dealt with some crazy shit all my life… But this place, this time, it all takes the cake but I have no metaphorical cake to give, so it chips away at me, instead. You wanna know what's wrong with me? How about that I don't belong here of natural logic… How about that the technology in this place is strange and possibly more dangerous than anyone else knows. How about that I can never look at a shadow without wondering who's in it? Take your pick… There is a hell of a lot wrong with me- I'll be the first to admit it willingly! You wanna know where I was last night?"

Spy nodded, "Of course. I was worried."

"Well, good. Because I went out to make you worried and angry. I wanted revenge. I crawled a bar."

"Crawled a bar?" he asked.

"I went to a bar and waited for a guy." she scoffed, "I keep forgetting the time frame I'm in." she then looked back at Spy; a solid steady stare, "He likes me a lot… He cooked me breakfast and lunch… Nice guy."

Spy frowned, "What?"

Amanda smirked, "You heard me."

"Did you sleep with him?"

Amanda shrugged, "I don't remember."

Spy gasped, "You are such a-"

"Watch it, toad lover. You call me that name and I will find another way to hurt you." she squinted at him meaningfully.

Spy straightened, "You are very immature, Amanda."

She grinned, "I know. It's part of my charm. You just need to jump back a couple of chapters to get me. If you can't do that, then I guess there is nothing left." turning away, she began away but stopped at the entrance of the hallway, "Oh! And I said I'd go out with him some other time." she then vanished into the hall.

* * *

><p><em>Hey! I don't care how you feel about this story- well, I do, and that's the point. <em>

_Please, give me five minutes of your time if you've made it this far. Let me know what you think! Do you like the story so far, or do you dislike it?_

_Do you hate it? Is it unbelievable or believable? Does Amanda come off in a certain way to you? _

_Is there someting you think I'm missing, or did I hit the nail in the head? _

_I want your *detailed* honest opinion. _

_An "It's awesome!" or an "It sucks!" is all well and good, but it doesn't help me improve._

_It's all I ask You don't have to continue reading, or even like the story... _

_I just want your thoughts._

_Thanks._

_- Scitah_


End file.
